Chocolate Frog Cards: The Mission
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: Lorcan, Lysander, and James are on a mission: to find all of the recent Chocolate Frog cards, with some later help from a strange little boy. And what will happen with the Slytherin who uses unforgivables? In a school!
1. Luna Lovegood Schmander

Luna was at Honeydukes, doing some Christmas shopping. She had decided to buy her sons candy. She selected a large box of Chocolate Frogs for Lorcan, and Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans for Lysander. The two boys had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, so she also asked the salesclerk to wrap the presents. She sent them by owl at the post office in Hogsmeade once she left.

* * *

"Ly, wake up!" Lorcan shouted, trying to wake up his brother.

"What…" Lysander mumbled sleepily.

"It's Christmas, Ly!" Lorcan said enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah! What time is it?"

"Um…"

"Let me guess: 4 a.m."

"Actually, 4:30."

"Lorcan, why are you up so early?"

"I inherited it from Dad…"

"Yeah, well I can't go back to sleep now." Lysander said, and the two started opening presents.

"Cool, a Sneakoscope! Thanks, Ly!" Lorcan said when he opened his first one.

"You're welcome. Hey, thanks! I love Fizzing Whizbees!"

"That's why I got them. Hey, Mum got me Chocolate Frogs!"

"Cool! I got 'Quidditch Through the Ages' from Dad!"

"Hey, I got 'Flying With the Cannons' from him!"

"Mom got me Every Flavor Beans!"

"Hey, James got me some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stuff!" The twin boys eventually became so loud that by 4:36, Isaac, one of their dorm mates, had to tell them to shush before going back to sleep.

"Ly, look at this Chocolate Frog card!" Lorcan whispered excitedly.

"Woah! It's Mum!"

"Let's read it!"

~*~Luna Lovegood Schmander~*~

B. 3-7-81

Luna Lovegood is a good friend of well known wizard Harry Potter. She helped fight for Hogwarts students' rights in the year when Severus Snape was headmaster. She is also the editor of The Quibbler magazine, and she discovered the existence of Nargles and Crumple-horned Snorkacks. She is married to Rolf Schmander, and has two sons: Lorcan and Lysander, twins.

"Woah. I never knew Mum had one!" whispered Lysander after a moments' silence.

"Me neither."

"Or that she helped fight for students' rights…"

"Or that she's married to Dad…"

"Or that she has two sons…" And they broke into identical grins, and if they weren't completely different in looks, they could be mistaken for the Weasley twins. Fred and George, that is, obviously not Fred and Roxanne.

"What if more people we know have cards?" Lorcan whispered excitedly.

"Let's set out on a mission to find out."

"Sure!"

* * *

**A/N: I was reading No One Deserves One More, by Pinkbismuth, and I got the idea for a story based on Chocolate Frog cards. So, this is it. And I just can't seem to not include Fred/George in my fics, I've written 4 and haven't done so yet… lol. Please review, faster updates!**


	2. The List

"You know, Lorcan, why don't we just ask the company who has cards and who doesn't?" Lysander said at breakfast.

"Where's the fun in that, Ly?"

"There isn't any."

"My point exactly. But we will ask if we don't find them all before we graduate from Hogwarts."

"Sure."

"Ly, I think we should make a list."

"Of who we think is on there, you mean?"

"Yes."

"I quite agree, Lorcan."

"What are you two up to now?" Isaac asked. Apparently the muggle-born had been eavesdropping.

"It's nothing, Isaac." they said at once.

"I believe you." he said sarcastically.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Lorcan asked.

"I just wanted to know. I thought we were friends." and he got up and left.

"Touchy." said Lysander when he'd left.

"I think we should prank him."

"Make the list first."

"Okay," Lorcan agreed.

When they got back to their dorm, Lorcan pulled out some parchment and a quill.

"So, I'll write them, you name them."

"Okay, Lorcan."

"Ready… begin!"

"Harry Potter, definitely."

"Of course, Ly."

"Ron Weasley, and Hermione Weasley."

"Yes,"

"If Mum got one, probably Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Potter."

"Yeah, can't separate those six." Lorcan laughed.

"Maybe Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Lupin?"

"Maybe, I'll write them down."

"Also Dobby the house-elf."

"Yeah,"

"And Severus Snape,"

"Mmm,"

"I can't think of any others."

"Me neither, Ly."

"So, let's get started."

And the two started opening all the Chocolate Frogs they had.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~The Official List~*~*~*~*~

~*~Luna Lovegood~*~

~*~Harry Potter~*~

~*~Ron Weasley~*~

~*~Hermione Weasley~*~

~*~Neville Longbottom~*~

~*~Ginny Potter~*~

~*~Sirius Black~*~

~*~Remus Lupin~*~

~*~Nymphadora Lupin~*~

~*~Dobby~*~

~*~Severus Snape~*~

* * *

**A/N: So, review please for faster updates!**


	3. Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger

"I got Dumbledore," Lorcan sighed.

"Ravenclaw again," Lysander said.

"Merlin,"

"Hufflepuff,"

"Hey, I got Hermione Weasley!"

"Awesome! Let's read it!" Lysander was truly excited.

~*~Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger~*~

b. 9-19-79

Hermione Weasley is a muggle-born witch, and is one of the best friends of Harry Potter. In her first year at Hogwarts, she helped save the Sorcerer's Stone, in her third year, she helped free two innocent lives, Sirius Black and Buckbeak the hippogriff. In her fifth year, she participated in a battle against Voldemort, and she dropped out of school in her seventh year to help Harry Potter destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. She then played a major role in the Battle of Hogwarts. She is now married to Ron Weasley, and has two children, Rose and Hugo.

"Hermione's is long," Lorcan commented.

"Yes." Lysander said as he crossed off her name on the list.

"Well, let's keep looking for more." Lorcan said.

"I got Gryffindor. Hey, I bet you get Slytherin."

"You're on. Hey, I did get Slytherin!"

They went on and on, getting many old people, but no more of the ones on the list.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~The Official List~*~*~*~*~

~*~Luna Lovegood~*~

~*~Harry Potter~*~

~*~Ron Weasley~*~

~*~Hermione Weasley~*~

~*~Neville Longbottom~*~

~*~Ginny Potter~*~

~*~Sirius Black~*~

~*~Remus Lupin~*~

~*~Nymphadora Lupin~*~

~*~Dobby~*~

~*~Severus Snape~*~

* * *

**A/N: The story hasn't been up 24 hours and 3 chapters already. That's a record for me. Lol. Reviews generally mean faster updates. However, I've just proven that today's urge to write also does.**


	4. The Letter

"Well, I guess we need to get more to keep looking," Lorcan said after a minute.

"Of course, but where do we go? There's no candy shop in Hogwarts," Lysander said, laughing a little.

"Um…"

"I know! Honeydukes!"

"We're first years, how could we get to Hogsmeade?"

"Lorcan, sometimes you've gotta be more daring."

"I am daring! But how do we get there?"

"It's easy."

"Ly!"

"Alright, alright, but it's really obvious."

"Tell me. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Ly, tell me or I'll get Dad to hex you."

"Alright, but like I said: it's really obvious."

"Ly-!"

"Just ask James!"

"Really, Ly, that's what you came up with?"

"James' dad snuck out to Hogsmeade a couple times. Remember Mum told us that story a few years ago?"

"We were, like, 7. But good point, let's ask him."

"Let's go," Lysander said, running out of the door. James Potter had gone home for Christmas, so they had to go to the owlery. So, for now, they just went to the common room.

"Lorcan, you can write it, you have better handwriting."

"Okay." He started writing.

James,

Ask your dad how he got to Hogsmeade when he wasn't allowed. We need to go to Honeydukes. Oh yeah, Merry Christmas, and thanks for the presents.

-Lorcan and Lysander

"Looks good, now we need to hurry. We have to be in the common room in thirty minutes." Lysander said quickly, and they ran out of the common room.

"Lorcan, Lysander, no running in the corridors!" Professor Longbottom had caught them.

"Sorry, sir," they called, fast-walking away.

"I hate that rule." Lysander mumbled when they were out of Neville's way.

"Same here." They kept on speed walking for about 10 minutes.

"We're finally here!" Lorcan said.

"Let's use my owl." Lysander said, looking around for Mercury, Lorcan's midnight black owl.

"Found him!" shouted Lorcan after a minute.

"Good."

"Mercury, take this to James." Lorcan said as he tied the note to his leg. She hooted, and left.

"Alright, let's go. We have 10 minutes to get back." Lysander said. They ran across the grounds, only stopping when they saw a teacher's outline. It was only Hagrid, so they kept on going, (speed-walking now) reaching the common room about 3 minutes late.

"At least we weren't caught." Lorcan said as soon as they stepped into the room.

"Yeah, now, I have some homework to start, much as I'd like to practice that flaming charm on it."

"Same here."

* * *

**A/N: … Reviews mean faster updates. …**


	5. The Maurader's Map

Over the next few days, Lorcan and Lysander just did their normal stuff. They played a few pranks on Filch, and one on Mrs. Norris, even though they know she'll never see it. (On the notice board, they put a sign saying 'Mrs. Norris loves Filch' with mini paw prints instead of normal handwriting.) James hadn't written back yet, so they couldn't go to Hogsmeade. They eventually reached the last day of the holidays. They didn't do anything unusual that day either. Around 9 p.m., the two were sitting in the common room when they saw Mercury. James had finally written back!

"Let's see what James said!" Lorcan shouted, running to open the window.

"I'll read it!" Lysander said. There were two pieces of parchment in there, a letter, and one that was old and blank.

Lorcan and Lysander:

I wonder why you need to visit Hogsmeade… I'm sure you'll tell me when I get back. Anyway, sorry it took me so long. You see, this blank parchment I sent with my letter is a map. It's called the Marauder's Map. It shows Hogwarts, and all the secret passageways. My dad showed me how to use it. Apparently, my grandpa was Prongs, Dad's godfather Sirius was Padfoot, Teddy's dad was Moony, and that traitor Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail. Anyway, I'll tell you how to use it. To activate it, you just tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. Then it shows you little labels of everyone in the school! Now, that one about half-way down the third-floor corridor is the only one you can still use. It leads right to the cellar of Honeydukes. Just tap it with your wand and say 'Dissendium'. To hide the map's contents, just tap it with your wand and say 'Mischief managed'. See you soon.

-James

"That sounds cool!" Lorcan said when Lysander was done reading it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to know good. Hey, it worked!"

"Merlin, get a load of this!"

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. They are so awesome. Except Wormtail."

"Yes, Ly, I think our trouble-making days will be much easier with this. We owe James so much for getting it."

"Yes, yes we do. When should we go to Honeydukes and get the Chocolate Frogs?"

"The next Hogsmeade weekend is January 14."

"We could go then."

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: More reviews=faster updates. So… probably tomorrow morning/afternoon anyway. …**


	6. To Convince James Sirius Potter

"Today, we will be practicing the charm 'Alohomora'." Professor Flitwick was saying. "… now, Mr. Boot, would you pass out the treasure chests? Thank you."

"Tomorrow's the day," Lysander whispered to Lorcan. He just nodded.

"Alright, now everyone's got a chest, you may begin practicing."

"When we get to the common room for free period, will you tell me what we're even doing tomorrow?" James whispered, exasperated.

"I guess we have to, Jamie."

"Lorcan, don't call me that!"

"Sorry, Jame-Jame."

"Lorcan!" James yell-whispered.

"What, Jame-Jame?"

"Stop calling me that! It's either James or Prongs Jr."

"Fine, Prongsie."

"Lorcan Schmander, I swear I'll-"

"Just drop it." Lysander came in.

"Ly, what exactly is the charm we're supposed to be doing?"

"James, how do you not know?""I was too busy staring at O'Connor there."

"Well, at least he's truthful." Lorcan whispered, rolling his eyes.

"Did I hear my surname?" Hilary O'Connor asked them, turning around in her seat.

"No." Lysander said. She turned back around.

"We need a codename-"

"No, James." The twins said at once. James pouted.

"Anyway, what is the charm?" James asked after a minute of his pouting.

"Alohomora." Lysander said.

"What does it do?" Lorcan and Lysander just ignored him.

* * *

"What are we doing?" asked James as soon as he, Lorcan, and Lysander stepped into the common room.

"Well, me and Lorcan are on a mission," Lysander started explaining the mission to find all the Chocolate Frog cards of their family and friends.

"So, what does that have to do with going to Hogsmeade?" James asked when Lysander was done.

"Oh, James, how thick can you get?" Lorcan sighed.

"I really don't know!"

"We are going to Honeydukes to get all the Chocolate Frogs they have." Lysander said.

"Well… how exactly will you get all of them? I mean, my Uncle Ron has been collecting since he was a toddler and he still doesn't have Agrippa. This could take your whole lives. Or longer."

"James, I honestly thought you were more sensible than that." Lorcan said.

"I think I'm the sensible one here."

"You think. Exactly." Lysander rolled his eyes.

"You guys just don't get it, do you?"

"Jamie-poo-"

"LORCAN SCHMANDER, IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HE-"

"Calm down, James." Lysander said.

"He called me-"

"I heard."

"Now, as I was saying, James," Lorcan continued, ignoring James' look of triumph at not being called 'Jamie-poo', "We have decided that, by graduation, we will send a letter to the store asking for a complete list of those added after the war."

"Well, then how would you find them?"

"We would also ask for the summary on the card, then if we don't have them, we'll just give up."

"That sounds lame."

"James, no one is making you do it."

"Good, 'cause I'm out."

"See ya, then." Lorcan said, turning away.

"Wait, what?"

"I said, see ya. Why would you want to hang around us weirdo's anymore?"

"You aren't weirdo's, and I'd want to be with you because we're friends."

"Not unless you help us."

"Fine, then, Ly, be that way."

"So, are you doing it?"

"Yes, Lorcan, I am."

"Nice one," Lysander whispered to Lorcan.

**A/N: sorry for the lack of update. Um… not much to say. Review please, for faster updates. :)**


	7. Dobby

"Now that you have all finished breakfast, third years may line up at the entrance to get their Hogsmeade form checked. Fourth years and above, go ahead on, and first and second years, go back to your common rooms or the library." Professor McGonagall called once breakfast was over.

"Let's go get the cloak," James whispered. He, Lorcan, and Lysander walked to their dorm. When they got there, James went to his trunk and pulled out a silvery cloak.

"Let's see!" Lorcan exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Lysander saw James become just a floating head as he put the cloak over his shoulders.

"That's,"

"Awesome." Lorcan finished.

"Well then, let's all get under it and go!" James said impatiently.

"I hope we blend in, and look like third years," Lysander whispered.

"Just act calm…" James whispered back.

"We're there." Lorcan whispered, ten minutes later.

"I see Honeydukes, over there." Lysander said. They went in, grabbed all the chocolate frogs, checked for teachers, saw none, and took off the cloak.

"We'd like to buy your whole supply of chocolate frogs." James said when they reached the counter.

"Don't you guys look a bit young to be here?" The salesclerk raised an eyebrow.

"Um…"

"Troublemakers, I presume."

"Yes…"

"I see. I was a troublemaker too, in my day. Now, I'll get you all the chocolate frogs, I just have to go to the back room. Be right back."

"That's great, he doesn't mind." Lorcan smiled mischievously.

"Probably because we're buying so much." James rolled his eyes.

"Don't you get it, we could come back here! Didn't you say there's a secret passageway to the cellar of Honeydukes?" Lysander asked.

"Well… yeah…"

"We also have an invisibility cloak. Where's your troublemaker spirit?" Lorcan laughed.

"I left it in the castle." James mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you." Lysander held back a laugh.

"Yes you did."

"Did not!" Lysander put on a puppy-dog face. Lorcan and James laughed so hard, they didn't even notice the salesclerk come back."What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Lysander said.

"Very believable."

"Well, I just pretended I didn't hear him, and then put on a puppy-dog face, like this," He made the face again.

"Wow. Anyway, I have your Chocolate Frogs. That's 30 galleons for the whole lot." he said after laughing for a minute. James paid for it all, making Lorcan and Lysander promise to give him 10 galleons when they got back. They got back under the cloak and left, wanting to save their money so it wouldn't look suspicious.

* * *

James, Lorcan, and Lysander were sitting in their dorm, unwrapping the Chocolate Frog cards. They'd already gotten Merlin, Dumbledore, Hermione Granger (again), Morgana, and many more.

"Guys, I got one!" James yelled.

"Who is it?"

"Dobby!"

*~*Dobby*~*

d. March 1998

Dobby was a house-elf, belonging to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy until his release in 1993. Dobby had a very close relationship with Harry Potter. He saved his and his friends' lives in the Malfoy Manor in 1998, dieing afterward; the result of Bellatrix Lestrange throwing a knife at him. Dobby will always be remembered as a loyal friend, who especially loved crazy socks.

"Crazy socks! Wow." James laughed.

"That's funny. Anyway, we have three so far." Lorcan said.

"Yes, we do. Now, let's continue searching," said Lysander after he underlined 'Dobby' on the list.

~*~*~*~*~The Official List~*~*~*~*~

~*~Luna Lovegood~*~

~*~Harry Potter~*~

~*~Ron Weasley~*~

~*~Hermione Weasley~*~

~*~Neville Longbottom~*~

~*~Ginny Potter~*~

~*~Sirius Black~*~

~*~Remus Lupin~*~

~*~Nymphadora Lupin~*~

~*~Dobby~*~

~*~Severus Snape~*~

**A/N: sorry for the long wait… and, review please! :)**


	8. Severus Snape

They continued to search through the cards, somewhere around 150, but they only found one more on the list. When he found it, Lysander beamed.

"Guys, I found another one. Severus Snape."

"That greasy git has his own?" James was wide-eyed with shock.

"He was on the list. We expected it." Lorcan laughed.

"Now, if you'll shut up, I'll read the card." Lysander rolled his eyes.

*~*Severus Snape*~*

b. 1-9-1960 d. 5-2-1998

Severus Snape was a death eater. But he was also in the Order of the Phoenix. He was a spy for the Order. If it weren't for him, many of the plans would have gone wrong, and Harry Potter would have died. Snape protected Harry because of his love for Lily Evans. He only hated him, or seemed to, because of the way James Potter shined through him. He died at the hands of Lord Voldemort, but still, the Dark Lord knew not of his betrayal. He simply killed him so he could posses the Elder Wand. Snape died like a Gryffindor, without all the red and gold.

"That was long. Longer than Hermione's, I think!" Lorcan breathed. James had a look of disgust on his face, mixed with surprise.

"He-he-" James stuttered.

"Yes, he was good." Lysander said.

"So- that's why Dad named Al after him…"

"His name's not Albus, James. It's Severus." Lorcan looked at Lysander to see they had the same looks of confusion on their faces.

"No, his middle name."

"I thought his middle name was Neville?" Lysander said.

"No. It's Severus."

"Whoa. Imagine being named 'Albus Severus'. No wonder he didn't spread that around…"

"Now, if you're done insulting-"

"I would never insult a relative of you, Jamie-poo! Hey, I rhymed!" Lysander laughed.

"SHUT YOUR-"

"What in Merlin's name are you three up to?" Isaac had come into the dorm. And let's just say you don't always _want _someone you don't trust too much to find you on the floor in your dorm with 150 Chocolate Frog wrappers around you.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~The Official List~*~*~*~*~

~*~Luna Lovegood~*~

~*~Harry Potter~*~

~*~Ron Weasley~*~

~*~Hermione Weasley~*~

~*~Neville Longbottom~*~

~*~Ginny Potter~*~

~*~Sirius Black~*~

~*~Remus Lupin~*~

~*~Nymphadora Lupin~*~

~*~Dobby~*~

~*~Severus Snape~*~

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I don't want to leave it, but bedtime's in four minutes (sigh…) and I have to post it for you to read it…. Review please! Faster updates! : )**


	9. Confrontation

**A/N: er… yeah. Here it is.

* * *

**

"Isaac…!" Lorcan said quietly.

"We were just…" Lysander couldn't think of an alibi.

"Eating Chocolate Frogs." James smirked.

"That. Is obvious." Isaac sneered.

"It is, indeed, Isaac, glad you noticed!" Lorcan acted like he was surprised.

"Schmander, shut up. Why are you eating so many Chocolate Frogs?"

"None of your business." Lysander glared at him.

"Schmander one and Schmander two, I could report you for stealing, you know."

"But we didn't steal! We paid for them!" James yelled at him, getting very angry.

"Potter, I didn't ask you."

"Well, anyway…"

"Just don't eat so much at once." He stormed away.

"Phew," they let out breaths they hadn't realized they were holding.

* * *

**A/N: This was a SUPER short chapter. But I'm posting another one today, I just couldn't fit them together, as they are quite a long time apart. Review, please.**


	10. Sirius Orion Black

**A/N: …

* * *

**

"Happy birthday, James!" Ginny said as her eldest son sat down at the breakfast table. She smiled brightly.

"Happy birthday!" Harry, Al, and Lily said, echoing Ginny.

"Thanks. How long until the party?"

"Relax, James, we still have until 2:00." Harry laughed.

"That's too long." he pouted. It was only 9:30 now.

"I know it is." Al whispered to him.

* * *

"Presents!" Ginny yelled over the noise. The party had begun about an hour ago.

"Yay!" James yelled. Everyone made their way to the living room. James sat on one chair, surrounded by presents. Al, Lily, and Rose were on a couch. Hugo, Roxanne, and Fred were on another. Victoire, Dominique, and Louis were on a third. A fourth was occupied by Molly Jr., Lucy, and Teddy. On the rest were Lorcan, Lysander, Luna, Rolf, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Angelina, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur. To say the least, it was crowded. Everyone got James a book, candy, interesting quills, joke supplies, or, in Ginny and Harry's case, a Nimbus Two Thousand and Seven, the newest broom, which only just came out last week. James was very excited about that; he's a talented chaser. From Lorcan, he got some Sugar Quills. Lysander got him, you guessed it, Chocolate Frogs.

* * *

"Well, we have ten of them. So we won't likely get someone on the list." Lorcan pointed out later, as they were about to open the Chocolate Frogs.

"True." James said.

"Well, let's start opening them…" Lysander said.

"It's like a ritual." James laughed.

"Yep." Lorcan said.

"It is." Lysander laughed.

"Hey, I got Sirius Black!"

*~*Sirius Orion Black*~*

b. 11-19-1959 d. 6-18-1996

Sirius Orion Black was falsely convicted of betrayal and mass murder. He was not proven innocent until after his death, at the Department of Mysteries in 1996. He still, however, had close friendship with many in the Order of the Phoenix, including the Golden Trio, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks.

"See, more proof they're on the cards." Lorcan said.

Sirius Black will always be remembered as a true hero, and he shall live on through his namesake, James Sirius Potter.

"Hey, I'm on here!"

"Yes, you are, James." Lorcan rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll cross it off." Lysander said. They opened the rest of the cards, but got no more.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~The Official List~*~*~*~*~

~*~Luna Lovegood~*~

~*~Harry Potter~*~

~*~Ron Weasley~*~

~*~Hermione Weasley~*~

~*~Neville Longbottom~*~

~*~Ginny Potter~*~

~*~Sirius Black~*~

~*~Remus Lupin~*~

~*~Nymphadora Lupin~*~

~*~Dobby~*~

~*~Severus Snape~*~

* * *

**A/N: Review, please!**


	11. Nev er, Professor Longbottom

**A/N: I'll admit it, I pretty much forgot about this story. :P But I won't abandon it, it's just that my other story is more… epic, I guess you could say. (Plus I don't have this story planned out much, just the last chapter.) Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

"Anything from the trolley?" It was almost the beginning of Lorcan, Lysander, and James' second year.

"I'll take all the Chocolate Frogs you have." James said, smiling.

"I can't give you everything…"

"I'll pay you double."

"Bribery won't cut it. You can have only up to half of my stock."

"Is there a rule?" Lysander cut in.

"Er…"

"I'll take that as a no." Lorcan joined, smirking.

"Well, do you know how unhealthy-?"

"We aren't going to eat them all now." James said, acting as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine then, that's 10 Galleons."

"She doesn't have a lot, it seems…" Lorcan muttered as she left.

"Well, we are in the second to last compartment, Lorcy-schmorcy."

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU JUST CALL ME JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

"Er, nothing.""You-" He only stopped because a first year was entering the compartment.

"What are you doing here?" James snapped at him.

"I need somewhere else to sit, those boys I was with are just purebloods, probably Slytherins, and they aren't pleasant." Al Potter truly did look like he'd just escaped death eaters or something…

"Who were they?" James' expression softened a bit when he heard this.

"Well, they only exchanged surnames, but there is Goyle, Zabini, Nott, Smith, and," he gulped, "Malfoy."

"Malfoy! Stay away from him, Al!"

"I hope to."

"Well, sit here. Just don't tell anyone what we're doing, if you even figure it out…"

"Ok."

"So, let's open them. I suppose Al can have some of the Frogs." Lysander was the first to show any sign of the Chocolate Frogs being there.

"Oh, yeah.

They opened them all, giving some of the Chocolate to Al. They didn't get anyone on the list.

"Hey, James, look at this card!"

"Who is it, Al!"

"It's Nev- er, Professor, Longbottom!"

*~*Neville Longbottom*~*

b. 7-31-1980

Neville Longbottom was one of the primary fighters against the messed up system in Hogwarts during his seventh year. He then proceeded to discover a secret passageway from Hogwarts to the Hog's Head. This caused the fighters on Harry Potter's side, including the Golden Trio themselves, to be able to reach Hogwarts for the infamous Battle. Neville is currently the herbology professor at Hogwarts, and he lives with his wife, Hannah Longbottom nee Abbott.

"Nev-, Professor Longbottom- has a card?"

"Yes, Al, now give it to me." James ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's not a good reason…"

"GIVE IT!"

"Only if you give me every one of the other ones you just got."

"Fine, but you give my card first." James glared at Al. Feeling it was unwise to argue, Al gave the card over. Luckily, James still gave the cards to Al.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~The Official List~*~*~*~*~

~*~Luna Lovegood~*~

~*~Harry Potter~*~

~*~Ron Weasley~*~

~*~Hermione Weasley~*~

~*~Neville Longbottom~*~

~*~Ginny Potter~*~

~*~Sirius Black~*~

~*~Remus Lupin~*~

~*~Nymphadora Lupin~*~

~*~Dobby~*~

~*~Severus Snape~*~

* * *

**A/N: Scorpius isn't really evil in my mind, but i only said they seem unpleasant, because Scorpius thinks he'll not be in Slytherin and he's really worried, upset, etc. So, that settles that matter. I know there's a lot of Scorpius lovers out there... myself sometimes included. Review please! : )**


	12. Ginny Potter And the Ceiling

**A/N: Um… here it is. : )**

* * *

"Hey, are you James Potter?" a tiny first year was coming up to James in the common room.

"Yes, I am." He answered moodily.

"I'm Ryan Creevey! You and your family are my heroes!"

"That's nice to know, Ryan."

"You called me by my first name!"

"I did."

"I guess you are nice, too, not just amazing!"

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome, sir!"

"Please don't call me sir."

"Alright, Potter!"

"Call me James."

"Alright, James Potter!"

"I guess that's close enough…"

"Yes, James Potter, I guess it is! Is there anything I can do for you, by the way?"

"Um… no, not- oh, wait, I know something. Do you have any Chocolate Frogs?"

"I have one in my pocket!"

"Well, er, can I have it, please?"

"I'm honored, James Potter, to ser- I mean, help you!"

"Yes, thank you. Who are your parents, anyway? Your surname sounds familiar…"

"My parents are Dennis Creevey and W-Jane Creevey!"

"Oh, nice. I think I've heard of Dennis Creevey, never knew he had a son. Well, I'm off to bed… see ya, Ryan."

"Good bye, James Potter!"

* * *

"Lorcan, Ly, we've got an issue."

"What?" Lorcan asked, looking up from his book.

"There's a first year, Ryan Creevey. He's more enthusiastic to meet me and be treated like an equal than Dad said Dobby was."

"You're kidding!"

"No, Ly, I don't think he'd lie." Lorcan said, even though he was wide-eyed with shock himself.

"I'm not. And when I asked who his parents are, he was saying a 'W' sound before 'Jane'. I wonder if he's telling the truth? And he said 'I'm honored, James Potter, to ser- I mean, help you!' he seems like a sort of house-elf!"

"Maybe he is!" Lysander grinned enthusiastically.

"He is small enough…"

"Wow, I think he was kidding, James."

"I don't know, there was a house-elf at Hogwarts named 'Winky', maybe they're related…"

"You are so crazy. Anyway, is that all you have to say?"

"Er, no. Ryan gave me a Chocolate Frog, thought I could have it, we should check the card."

"Open it then!" Lorcan shouted. James opened it.

"Look who it is!"

"Who?"

"It's Mum!"

*~*Ginevra Molly Potter, nee Weasley~*~

b. 4-8-1981

Ginny Potter is one of the main war heroes from the Second Wizarding War. She is married to Harry Potter, a.k.a. The Chosen One. In her fourth year, she truly befriended him, along with Hermione Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom through the D.A., a secret organization in Hogwarts devoted to Defense Against the Dark Arts. In her sixth year, she was one of the main rebels against the Carrows, and other evil people in Hogwarts. Ginny Potter was on the Holyhead Harpies from 2000-2003, as a Chaser. She now lives a quiet life at home with Harry, and her children, James, Albus, and Lily.

"Blimey, her's is long. Imagine what dad's will be like…" James said after he finished reading.

"I know… I'll cross it off." Lorcan said before going to their hiding place for the list, under a loose floorboard.

"Where is it!"

"I don't know, how'd you lose it!" James said worriedly.

"I honestly do not know." Lysander said.

"Hmm. I believe you." James whispered. "Nice one."

"LYSANDER SCHMANDER, WHERE DID YOU PUT THE LIST!"

"I put it on the ceiling." James and Lorcan looked up, and sure enough, the list was on the ceiling.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~The Official List~*~*~*~*~

~*~Luna Lovegood~*~

~*~Harry Potter~*~

~*~Ron Weasley~*~

~*~Hermione Weasley~*~

~*~Neville Longbottom~*~

~*~Ginny Potter~*~

~*~Sirius Black~*~

~*~Remus Lupin~*~

~*~Nymphadora Lupin~*~

~*~Dobby~*~

~*~Severus Snape~*~

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… I had to do something else in the story. : ) Review please!**


	13. Remus John Lupin

**A/N: Probably only 4-6 chapters left, the list is almost done… oh well, it's annoying trying to update 2 stories at once anyway.**

* * *

"Hey, James, what's that?" Lorcan asked.

"What's what?"

"That, under your pillow."

"Huh?" James grabbed it. "It's a Chocolate Frog!"

"Did you know that was there?"

"No, I didn't have- hey, Lorcan, there's a note!"

"Read it!"

James Potter:

Here's a Chocolate Frog.

-Love, Wittle F

"Wittle…F!" Lorcan said between hysterical laughter.

"That's what it says."

"Well, let's open it, anyway."

"Good idea."

"So, who's on the card?"

"It's Remus Lupin!"

~*~Remus John Lupin~*~

b. 3-10-1960 d. 5-2-1998

Remus Lupin was a werewolf, but not dark. In fact, he was quite the opposite. Throughout Hogwarts, he was a Maurader, bringing cheer to everyone throughout the dark times of the First Wizarding War. From 1993-1994, he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Many from that era say he was the best ever. He then worked as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, spying on the dark werewolves, such as Fenrir Greyback. He died a hero's death in the Battle of Hogwarts, and may his spirit live on through his son, Teddy.

"They are not supposed to be that long." Lorcan said.

"At least you came up with a creative way to say 'it's long' this time." James muttered.

"Ha ha." Lorcan said as he crossed Remus off the list.

* * *

"Hey, Lysander, how was detention?"

"Wonderful, how was your night, Lorcan?"

"We found Remus, on the Chocolate Frogs."

"Where'd you get those?"

"I'm not sure, but it had a note from 'Wittle F' on it."

"Wow." Lysander said, laughing.

"So, how was detention wonderful?"

"Well, Professor Longbottom had me help with the mandrakes. I think I'm starting to really like Herbology."

"Wow, Lysander Schmander, liking a class!"

"Shut up."

* * *

~*~*~*~*~The Official List~*~*~*~*~

~*~Luna Lovegood~*~

~*~Harry Potter~*~

~*~Ron Weasley~*~

~*~Hermione Weasley~*~

~*~Neville Longbottom~*~

~*~Ginny Potter~*~

~*~Sirius Black~*~

~*~Remus Lupin~*~

~*~Nymphadora Lupin~*~

~*~Dobby~*~

~*~Severus Snape~*~

* * *

**A/N: Review please! : )**


	14. Longer than my Potions Essay

**A/N: I keep forgetting this story… sorry! I somehow feel it's my most boring story, even though it has the most readers. :S Ah well… enjoy the chapter (and future ones)!**

* * *

"Hey James, guess what?" Lysander said as James finally woke up, after much effort from Lysander.

"What…?"

"I got your dad's card!"

"Huh? Oh… right… how? What time is it?"

"5:30."

"YOU-"

"Keep your voice down, Lorcan, Isaac, Jim, and Dante, and many others, are sleeping! S-l-e-e-p-i-n-g."

"You didn't care about me."

"Well, I just thought you'd like to see it."

"Well, yeah I do. But how did you get it, Ly?"

"My dad wants me to give it to your dad for Christmas. I'm going to give him something else though, because we're keeping this!"

"We sure are. Let's read it."

~*~Harry James Potter~*~

b. 7-31-1980

Harry Potter is among the most famous wizards of this age. He survived the Killing Curse twice; once as a baby, and once when he was 17, both cast by Lord Voldemort. He also did many things to stop Voldemort, including preventing him from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone, saving a young girl's life in the Chamber of Secrets, the heir being Voldemort, fight off a hundred dementor in his 3rd year, when most can't even produce a patronus. Harry also won the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and witnessed Voldemort's return, where he won a duel against Voldemort and resisted his Imperious curse. He fought Death Eaters at the Department of Mysteries the next year, then witnessed Albus Dumbledore's death. He dropped out of school for his seventh year to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes, and later killed him. He now lives a quiet life in Godric's Hollow, as an Auror, with his wife, Ginny Potter nee Weasley, and his children, two of whom are at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor, James, Albus, and Lily.

"Merlin, his is longer than my potions essay!" James yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Dante yelled from his bed.

"Whatever." Lysander mumbled so only James could hear.

"But isn't it long?"

"Yes, James, it's long. I don't care to count the words."

"Me neither, Ly. Me neither."

* * *

"What's that, James?" Jim asked when it was only the two of them in the dorm.

"What- nothing, Jim. Just- go eat breakfast."

"You can't tell me what to do, I wanna know what it is."

"It's," James examined it, "A letter from my secret admirer. It says 'I love you James, marry me?' There, happy?"

"Yep." Jim left.

"Ignorant fool." James chuckled when he left. Jim made Crabbe and Goyle look smart sometimes. James decided to read the real letter.

My dearest James Sirius Potter,

I must confess you are my hero. I couldn't live without you. I wanted you to know I'll do anything, even jump off a cliff, for you. And yes, I am part-house elf. ;)

Love, Wittle F

"WHO IN MERLIN'S NAME IS WITTLE F!" James bellowed.

"How should I know?" Isaac couldn't have walked in at a worse time. "Jim said you have a secret admirer."

"Yep, she calls herself 'Wittle F'. I think it's Laura Flint. But why would a stupid Slytherin like me?"

"I don't know, I don't care."

"Of course."

* * *

"Who is Wittle F?" Lorcan asked after James showed them the letter.

"I think it's Laura Flint."

"No, not that troll. Besides, she's part troll, like I just said, not part house-elf. No Slytherin would even be civil around one."

"I know, but no one else I know has F as an initial!"

"Good point."

* * *

~*~*~*~*~The Official List~*~*~*~*~

~*~Luna Lovegood~*~

~*~Harry Potter~*~

~*~Ron Weasley~*~

~*~Hermione Weasley~*~

~*~Neville Longbottom~*~

~*~Ginny Potter~*~

~*~Sirius Black~*~

~*~Remus Lupin~*~

~*~Nymphadora Lupin~*~

~*~Dobby~*~

~*~Severus Snape~*~

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, Isaac, Jim, and Dante are just their dorm mates. No one of any real importance. Sorry to spring them on you. Lol. Review please!**


	15. Tonks and the Cruciatus Curse

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! : )**

* * *

"Lorcan, James!" Lysander had just run into the Great Hall, about 15 minutes late for dinner, which wasn't like him at all.

"Why are you so late, Ly? I just saw you after Transfiguration 15 minutes ago, and you disappeared on the way here." Lorcan asked.

"Code red. It's that Flint bloke. Come to the Room of Requirements after dinner with me and I'll explain." Sure enough, Hubert Flint was just walking into the Great Hall, looking nastily triumphant as he sat with the other 6th year Slytherins.

"Okay… well, I want to know what happened, so hurry up and eat! Or else!" James warned, laughing.

"I'm so scared." Lysander grinned before eating some of his chicken.

"You should be," Lorcan whispered loudly.

"Nah." Lysander laughed.

"Well, I'm with Lorcan. Oh yeah, and I'm done eating, so now I can make you hurry up. Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up…" James was getting annoying.

"Shut up James!" Lorcan glared at him. "You're making it take longer."

"Hurry up…" James finally stopped.

"Good. Now, I can continue eating." Lysander started eating his second bite.

"This is going to take forever," Lorcan groaned as he finished.

"Nah, just until it's time for Charms tomorrow morning…"

"Well, I'd stop complaining if I were you, because I'm done." Lysander started bolting out of the Great Hall.

"Merlin, he's fast!" James panted on the 4th floor.

"That he is. I think he gets it from Dad…" Lorcan agreed, slowing down.

"Slowpokes." Lysander laughed when James and Lorcan caught up to him on the 7th floor.

"We can't all run at 700 kilometers per hour…" Lorcan huffed.

"I can't either." Lysander chuckled. "Now, enough with the joking. This is serious business."

"Alright." James put on a straight face, and Lorcan had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. It was rare to see James without even a trace of a smile, or Lorcan and Lysander, for that matter.

"I need a private place… I need a private place… I need a private place…" Once all three had walked past 3 times, and muttered their need, a door appeared, which led them into a rather large broom closet.

"So, what's up with Flint?" Lorcan finally asked.

"Well, first of all, it's Hubert, not Laura, although I hate both."

"Okay, I didn't think it was Laura, considering I saw her terrorize a first year Hufflepuff at dinner." James said.

"Ah. Well, Flint snatched me as we were walking, he has an invisibility cloak, although not, obviously, the Potter cloak. It had a small hole in it. Well, he brought me to his dorm. I didn't catch the password, unfortunately, although it'd be nice to play a prank on the Slytherin common room. When we got there, he put a silencing charm on me, which was later lifted, obviously. And he… he… he…"

"Yes?" asked Lorcan apprehensively.

"He… I don't want to talk about it."

"You brought us here for it and you're not leaving until you tell us! Clearly it hurt you in some way!" James yelled.

"James, calm down." Lorcan hissed.

"Sorry."

"Well, it turns out he's a werewolf and he bit me."

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding."

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" James yelled furiously.

"James, it's not even the full moon." Lorcan pointed out.

"How would I know?"

"Maybe because we had Astronomy last night, and it was a new moon." Lysander suggested.

"Oh, well…"

"Exactly. No excuse." Lorcan said.

"Hmph." James huffed.

"Well, I'm going now…" Lysander tried to escape.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING UNTIL YOU SAY WHAT FLINT DID TO YOU!" James yelled, grabbing him.

"Fine." Lysander said. The trio sat in silence for a good hour or so before he said anything. "Well… after Flint silenced me, he… he… u-used t-the…"

"The what?" Lorcan whispered.

"T-the C-c-c… Don't blow up please- the Cruciatus Curse." His voice wouldn't have been heard if Lorcan and James weren't a foot away from him.

"That evil, vile, bloody b-"

"Please stay calm, James." Lysander pleaded. "I'm okay now. And it was only on me for a minute."

"IT ONLY TAKES BLOODY 5 MINUTES TO BE HALF-INSANE!" James fumed. Lysander had no argument for this.

"I swear, that bloody b- well, you know, is going to be in Azkaban his whole life if I get my way." James growled.

"Yeah…" Lysander whispered. "Hey, Lorcan, are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Lorcan started in a deadly quiet voice. "No. That bloody Slytherin," he used language hardly fit for someone of-age here, "bloody used the Cruciatus Curse on my twin brother. Do you think I'm okay? Neither of you should be either. You have to report this to McGonagall, Ly!"

"Well, Lorcan, I'm fine now."

"YOU ARE NOT BLOODY FINE!"

"I think I'd know better than you."

"He's right, Lorcan." James put in.

"Well, all I have to say is that Flint is going to PAY."

"Okay." James said.

"Well, after that he un-silenced me, and threw me out onto the dungeon floor, staying in the common room for a minute. I rushed to the Great Hall, and you know the rest." Lorcan finished.

"Hmph. At least he didn't try to kill you or something." James was still rather mad.

"Yeah…" Lorcan mumbled.

"Well, let's go." Lysander said. Only James left with him, but they decided to leace Lorcan on his own.

"Where's the third member of your posse?" Professor Longbottom asked, as he ran into Lysander and James a minute later.

"Er… somewhere." James said.

"Obviously. But where?"

"In a-" Lysander started, but James interrupted him.

"Not important. We need to see Headmistress McGonagall."

"Okay, she's in her office, you know where. The password is 'Flibbering Gunny'. Rather strange one."

"Thanks, bye!" James fast-walked away, running once he was out of Professor Longbottom's sight. Lysander caught up quickly.

"Why are you telling her?" he hissed.

"She needs to send him to Azkaban."

"She can't do that."

"She can expel him and set up a trial." Lysander had no further argument.

"Flibbering Gunny!" James shouted at the gargoyle to her office, once they reached it. When they got there, Professor Trelawney was just leaving. This meant McGonagall would be in an irritable mood.

"Headmistress, we need to tell you something." James said.

"What is it?"

"It's about Hubert Flint. Er, I'll let Lysander tell you." Lysander glared at James.

"What did Mr. Flint presumably do?"

"Er… we- Me, James, and Lorcan- were walking to the Great Hall from Transfiguration," McGonagall faked a yawn, causing James to snigger a little, "and Flint just grabbed me from behind and silenced me. He has an invisibility cloak. So, he brought me to his dorm, and he… used t-the C-Cruciatus c-curse on me for a m-minute. He t-then t-threw me on the d-dungeon f-floor and I r-ran to the G-great Hall. I told James and Lorcan in the Room of Requirements, and they were-are- really mad. Lorcan is still there."

"That…" McGonagall was fuming. After a few minutes, she finally spoke. "Well, I'd love to do anything to that…" she muttered 'git', thinking they couldn't hear her, "but there is no proof, so I'm afraid I can only give him a month of detention. I know it's unfair, I really would love to do much, much, more."

"I understand, Headmistress Minnie." James said."You have detention with Hagrid tomorrow at 6:30 p.m." The corners of her mouth were twitching as she remembered the Mauraders, and how much James resembled the older James, and his uncles Fred and George.

"Yes, Madam Minnie!" James laughed.

"15 points from Gryffindor. You're already losing by 78 points to Ravenclaw. Anyway, you may go now."

"She likes being called Minnie." Lysander laughed as they left.

"Well, Dad says my grandfather, James, used to call her that. She really liked him and his friends, Moony and Padfoot."

"Yeah."

* * *

"I can't believe that git." Lorcan said once the door closed behind James and Lysander. He simply sat there for a while, thinking about how lucky his brother was to be alive and well. Okay, he was overreacting a bit. Then again, Lysander is only, like him and James, a second year. Lorcan decided to leave now, before he was overwhelmed by this depressing thinking. As he was about to open the door, he saw something in the dim light, laying on the ground. He picked it up. It was a Chocolate Frog! Lorcan opened it and read the card.

~*~Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks~*~

b. 5-15-1973 d. 5-2-1998

Nymphadora, who hated that name and went by 'Tonks', was a Metamorphmagus. She was a clumsy, fun, Hufflepuff. Tonks was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and fought in all the battles of the Second Wizarding War, in which she was old enough to. She married Remus Lupin, and had a son, Teddy Lupin, before her untimely death alongside her husband in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I'd better go find Ly and James."

* * *

~*~*~*~*~The Official List~*~*~*~*~

~*~Luna Lovegood~*~

~*~Harry Potter~*~

~*~Ron Weasley~*~

~*~Hermione Weasley~*~

~*~Neville Longbottom~*~

~*~Ginny Potter~*~

~*~Sirius Black~*~

~*~Remus Lupin~*~

~*~Nymphadora Lupin~*~

~*~Dobby~*~

~*~Severus Snape~*~

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask how I managed to write the Broom Closet part with thecomputernerd01 playing on Youtube… And boy is this chapter extremely long. Review please!**


	16. The End?

**A/N: Yes, I know it took awhile. I forgot it had been more than 4 days. Lol. I thought I updated on the 11th or so. Oh well. Now I'm updating again. : )**

* * *

"Professor… McGonagall…" James panted. He had just run all the way from Hagrid's cabin to McGonagall's office. Luckily, she was just leaving, as James didn't know the new password.

"What is it, Mr. Potter, and why have you been running?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked icily.

"It has to do with Flint."

"What about him?"

"I know how to prove he did it! Crucio'd Lysander."

"How?"

"Simple. Veritaserum! Hagrid came up with the idea, actually."

"That's a great idea Hagrid came up with! Only problem: it's illegal."

"Well… surely we can bend the rules a bit?"

"I will have to get the Minister's permission. I'll get back to you and Mr. Scamander when I get word. Goodbye, now, we both have someplace to be."

"See ya, Headmistress Minnie!" James said merrily.

"10 points from Gryffindor for improper grammar and misuse of my name!"

"Pleasant as ever." James muttered so Minnie couldn't hear.

* * *

"Oi, dad!"

"What is it, Lils?"

"Dad, look! It's Uncle Ron!" Lily eagerly showed Harry the Chocolate Frog card she had found.

"Wow. I don't- well, I do - believe it. Ron on a Chocolate Frog card. That's amazing."

"Yeah! Read it to me! Even though I know how."

"Alright, Lily." Harry laughed before he began reading.

~*~Ronald Bilius Weasley~*~

b. 3-1-1980

Ron Weasley's life changed forever when he met Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express. They quickly became friends, along with Hermione Granger, and Ron accompanied Harry on most of his adventures. In Ron's first year, he helped to save the Sorcerer's Stone, using his superb chess skills to get past a life-sized chess set. In his second year, he helped some to save his younger sister from the Chamber of Secrets, while in fourth year, he helped Harry win the Tri-Wizard Tournament. In fifth year, he fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and in seventh year, he dropped out of school to aid Harry Potter on his quest to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. He then played a primary role in the Battle of Hogwarts. He is now married to Hermione Weasley, nee Granger, and has two children, Rose and Hugo.

"His is even longer than Dumbledore's!" Lily exclaimed.

"Why yes, it is. But, he did help save the wizarding world… although Dumbledore did as well."

"Yeah. What are we gonna do with it? Give it to Ron, keep it, or give it to Jamie, Ly and Lorc?"

"I suppose we'll show it to Ron, and give it Ly and Lorc. Wouldn't this complete their mission? And only in their second year! They thought it would last until possibly beyond Hogwarts!"

"Crazy, when you get a whole huge family to help out, how quickly things go." said Lily, smiling.

"Crazy indeed."

* * *

"Whoa, Harry! I'm on a Chocolate Frog card! I can't believe it! I collected them for so long as a kid and now I have my own! SWEET!" Ron was truly excited that he had his own.

"Ron, calm down! You can't say you weren't expecting it. I mean, look how many people got them. Harry and Hermione, for one. You know there's no trio without you. Then there's Snape, Dobby, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Moony, Padfoot, Tonks, and who knows who else. I mean, isn't even that guy who was first to get dragon pox on his own? What's his name, Chauncey Oldridge? I got him the other day." Harry said. He really hadn't expected such an outburst, but, that's Ron for you.

"Alright, alright, but it's awesome! Thanks, Harry!"

"No problem." Harry chuckled.

"I think this is my greatest achievement yet." Ron was actually being serious. Wow.

* * *

"JAMES!" Lorcan bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"BE QUIET!" a studious person called out, returning to her N.E.W.T. work.

"What is it, Lorcan, and why are you being so loud?"

"Sorry. I just wanted you to know your dad's owl is here."

"Oh, Larkwin!" James let the owl in, to see a small letter tied to its leg.

"It's from dad."

"I thought the owl made it obvious."

"Well, it could have been mum or Lily."

"Yeah, I guess."

Dear James,

I doubt this will reach you at breakfast, but I just thought I'd give you this.

Love,

Dad

P.S. I found it! -Lily

"What is it?" Lorcan asked after James read the letter aloud.

"It's a Chocolate Frog card. The last on our list! My Uncle Ron!"

"No way! Wow, let's read it!"

James read it. All the while, he was feeling so happy. They had completed the list! Way before the end of school, too.

"Long. But I can't believe we're already done!"

"I know! I've gotta tell Ly!" James ran out of the portrait hole. He was gone so fast, Lorcan knew it was pointless to warn him that Lysander was in detention with Hagrid, and so James would not be able to find him without getting a detention of his own.

Oh, well. Let him have fun.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~The Official List~*~*~*~*~

~*~Luna Lovegood~*~

~*~Harry Potter~*~

~*~Ron Weasley~*~

~*~Hermione Weasley~*~

~*~Neville Longbottom~*~

~*~Ginny Potter~*~

~*~Sirius Black~*~

~*~Remus Lupin~*~

~*~Nymphadora Lupin~*~

~*~Dobby~*~

~*~Severus Snape~*~

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it seems like the end. But it's not. They _did_ complete their main mission. But remember: there is still Flint, his punishment, Wittle F, and the thing in the end that I'm not giving away yet. So, stay tuned, and review, please! : )**


	17. Answers, Regret, Surprise, New Beginning

**A/N: I'm updating what is, sadly, now relatively soon. Simply because I have a new story that's begging to be started, and I know I can't keep up 3 stories at once! Plus a lot of people are reading this, and I don't want to wait too long. It's my most popular story.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today for the hearing of Hubert Nathaniel Flint, convicted for the torturing of fellow student Lysander Scamander. There is no proof, but, by high demand of Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, we will use Veritaserum to find out the truth. Arthur Weasley, if you will please bring out the Veritaserum." Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister, was in charge of this hearing. James had been relieved to find out it was him, as he was very fair, according to James' dad. He, Lorcan, and Lysander were all at the hearing, so they were able to skip classes today. (Well, except astronomy at midnight.)

"Here it is, Minister." Arthur gave Kingsley the potion.

"Thank you. Now, Mr. Flint, if you will drink this." Kingsley mixed a few drops with water, and gave it to him. Since he had no choice, Hubert Flint drank it.

"Now, the questioning will begin. Mr. Flint, did you use the Cruciatus Curse on Lysander Scamander?"

"Yes, I did."

"I see. Now, your punishment is a life sentence in Azkaban, you are old enough, at 17. Everyone who agrees, raise your hands." It was the moment of truth. Everyone raised their hands, except for a couple various people. Probably Flint's family. Either way, Flint was going to Azkaban.

"Dementors, take him away."

* * *

"We need a-" Lorcan stopped talking, stunned. They had just entered the kitchen, to get some food for a party. But here was Ryan Creevey, hugging a house elf.

"It's not what it looks like!" he squeaked.

"Ryan, what- oh Merlin, are you… Wittle F?" James breathed.

"Y-no."

"Are you?" Lysander asked.

"Alright, fine, I am. Winky is my mother, and I'm a half-house-elf. My house-elf name is Farly."

"Wow. Well, uh, thanks for the cards. Bye."

"Weird."

Lorcan couldn't have said it any better than that.

* * *

Why did I have to do that? Now I'm locked away in Azkaban forever. I'll die soon. So young... Why, oh why, did I do that? That Gryffindor brat did nothing to me! I wish I could undo the past. I'd try to be sorted into Ravenclaw, and be a good person. Oh, why, oh why.

* * *

"Huh?" George Weasley examined the Chocolate Frog card. "No… bloody… way… I… can't… believe… it…"

"George, what's up?" Lee came into the room. He had just closed up the shop for the night.

"F-Fred."

"Fred is dead, George."

"No…"

"Yes, he is."

"It's… not… that…"

"Then what!"

"Fred is… on the card."

"What! Fred has a Chocolate Frog card!"

"It… appears that way."

~*~Fred Weasley~*~

b. 4-1-1978 d. 5-2-1998

Fred Weasley was one of the world's greatest pranksters, along with his partner in crime, George, also his twin brother, and their other best friend, Lee Jordan. Fred was always a fun, nice, person. He loved his family and friends with all his heart. He died a hero's death in the Final Battle. Fred died right after hearing his humorless brother, Percy, make a joke. What a way to go out.

"I… can't believe it. It's too amazing."

"It sure is, George."

* * *

"Y'know, I'm kinda bored. We need another mission." James said, after studying for their O.W.L.'s for an hour.

"I agree."

"Hey, I know!"

"What, Ly?"

"Remember how we found all those Chocolate Frog cards?"

"Yes, of course."

"How couldn't we?" James laughed.

"Well, let's find all of them. Not just the new ones, but all of them."

"You know, that's a great idea. We'll do it." Lorcan smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's over. No, I'm not writing a sequel. : ( Oh well. I will write another story, not connected to this, though. It'll be a Sorting Hat story, so go to my profile if you want to read it. I'm going to upload the first chapter today.**

**Review please, let me know how much you liked this story. : )**


End file.
